Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to manufacturing of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to manufacturing of a semiconductor device by transferring an active layer from a donor substrate.
Description of the Related Technology
There is a growing interest in materials other than silicon (Si) as active channel material. Possible candidates for replacing Si are, e.g., germanium (Ge), which is a group IV material, and III-V materials such as, e.g., GaAs, InGaAs or InAs. To be competitive, these should be integrated on a Si platform in order to benefit from the existing Si-based semiconductor processing technologies. The integration of III-V on a Si platform may, however, be challenging due to crystalline defects such as, e.g., lattice mismatch, anti-phase boundaries, mismatch stress relaxation, threading dislocations, etc.
EP 2 924 722 A1 discloses a method for forming such III-V structures on an insulator wafer, wherein a pre-patterned donor wafer is used for transferring channel regions of a group III-V semiconductor material to a Si handling wafer. The group III-V material is provided in fins arranged between shallow trench isolation (STI) regions in a front side of the donor wafer, and is bonded to the handling wafer by means of a bonding oxide layer. The donor wafer is then removed from its back side by, e.g., thinning, leaving channel regions of the group III-V semiconductor material on the handling wafer.
Although different methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices as described above are known, there is a need for alternative and improved methods for providing semiconductor devices having an active layer of a group IV or group III-V material.